eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Dixon
Ray Dixon made his first appearance 10 January 2012, he is the ex-partner of Bianca Butcher and father to her son Morgan Butcher. He also has a daughter from a previous relationship who is called Sasha Dixon. He is portrayed by Chucky Venn. Storylines Ray is first mentioned in the episode broadcast on 9 January 2012, when Morgan asks about his father and Bianca says it is Barack Obama. Bianca's adopted daughter, Whitney Dean, knowing the truth, attempts to contact Ray. Whitney takes Morgan to meet Ray the next day, and he soon comes to Walford to see Morgan. He saves Kim Fox from a falling ladder, and she is attracted to him. Bianca soon realises that Whitney has taken Morgan to meet Ray, but does not want them to see each other, and Kim is disappointed to learn that Ray has a son. Whitney soon convinces Bianca to let Morgan see Ray again. Ray returns shortly after, wanting to spend more time with his son and offering to cook a meal for Bianca's family, although when Ray reveals he has a daughter, Sasha Dixon, Bianca throws him out. He successfully gets a job as a barman and chef at The Queen Victoria public house. On his first day, Sasha arrives meets Morgan and Kim. Ray asks Kim out, but Bianca is angry so takes Morgan out, and Kim tells Ray she has had enough of men with "baggage". Ray continues to pursue Kim but she insists she is busy. Ray tells Bianca he wishes he could have been there for Morgan and how he changed his priorities for Sasha. Bianca misreads his kindness and goes to kiss him, but he turns away. When Ray discovers that Bianca is struggling with money, he gives her £300, saying it is for back-payments for Morgan. He starts to get somewhere with Kim but she suddenly leaves. He later hears from Kim's sister Denise Fox (Diane Parish) that Kim has caught head lice, so he gives Kim a hat to wear and they finally kiss. Kim becomes jealous when Ray playfights with Roxy Mitchell and later when he flirts with Bianca. As a result, she accidentally slices off the top of Ray's finger when he tries to help her fillet some fish. She accompanies him to the hospital where they open up to one another and decide to start a relationship. After Bianca is imprisoned, her mother Carol Jackson decides to move with Bianca's children closer to the prison. Ray realises he cannot make Morgan choose between him and his mother, so allows him to leave. Ray then invites Sasha to stay with him, but Kim says she cannot take on his children. However, Kim is soon forced to look after Sasha, which pleases Ray. Kim and Ray then declare their love for one another. Ray is thrilled when Morgan returns for the wedding of his aunt, Janine Butcher. He bickers with Morgan's adoptive father, Ricky Butcher over his parenting methods, but the pair reconcile when Morgan gets upset and Ray thanks Ricky for bringing Morgan up in his absence. Ray moves into Kim's bed and breakfast when his landlord increases his rent. Kim tells Sasha she can organise some work experience for her with a forensic scientist. She later admits this was a lie, leading to Ray moving out. Kim then gets Sasha a placement with Les Coker's firm of funeral directors, and Ray and Kim make up. Ray becomes secretive and Kim suspects he is having an affair. She then finds information about local flats and assumes that Ray is looking for somewhere for them both to live. However, Ray reveals that the flat is for Sasha's mother, Deanne, so they can both be closer to Sasha. Kim feels upset and humiliated. However, he affirms his love for her and they reconcile. Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:2012 Arrivals Category:2013 Departures Category:Dixon Family